mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Togu household
Shouka Togu Shouka is the biological mother of Shizumasa and Takanari. She had Senri as her assistant, but as they got older, they fell in love with each other. They eloped, but she eventually passed away because of her frail body. Their current mother is Shouka's identical sister, Kyouka, for whom Shouka had been the "shadow" of. Kasuga Togu Kasuga is, surprisingly, Takanari and Shizumasa's cousin. She is a member of Haine's old gang (Dark Mermaid), and she admitted that she was the most disappointed when Haine left. Called 'Top 2', they had fought well together. When Haine announced that she was quitting, Kasuga knocked out her teeth. She had kept them with her, and later handed them over to Takanari and Shizumasa. Kyouka Togu Shizumasa and Takanari's mother, the older identical twin sister of their biological mother, Shouka. Kyouka is apparently away on business on a frequent basis, so neither Takanari or Shizumasa see her often. Compared to Shouka, Kyouka's health has been stable, which was why Shouka became Kyouka's shadow. When Haine meets her, Kyouka helps Haine find and save Takanari, who had been imprisoned as Shouka had, as Kyouka believes she does not have the power to approach her father or stop Shizumasa from continuing the kagemusha system. Touya "Shizumasa"'s servant and one of his best friends. "Shizumasa" (Takanari) once said that Touya is "the only person who understands me". He has a calm nature, and cares much about Takanari's happiness. He is very polite, gets nervous easily, and is friends with Riiko. He was adopted by the Togu family, therefore he serves them. He wants Haine and Takanari to be together. Touya gave Shizumasa Takanari's location in order to receive information about his parents whereabouts. His parents abandoned him as a child, and it has been revealed that one of his intentions is to get revenge on them. Touya later on "betrays" Takanari so he can have his revenge on his parents, and also out of fear that Takanari might "replace" him with Haine in his heart. However, in chapter 44, it is revealed that Takanari sent him to spy on Shizumasa. When Haine decides to take upon Takanari and Shizumasa's grandfather's challenge, Touya interrupts her quest by threatening to kill her; while the twins have reconciled, Touya believes that as long as Haine exists, the twins will always fight. Haine simply understands that Touya is only afraid of happiness because it might betray him, so she promises him a happy ending; she even forgives him for accidentally shooting her. At the end of the series, Touya accidentally catches Haine's wedding bouquet and gives it to Riiko. He reveals that he does love her back and apologizes for hurting her. Kiriaki Caretaker of the real Shizumasa. At the end of the series, Kasuga is revealed to have a crush on him and has given up her yanki ways in order to pursue him, though her feelings are unrequited. Senri Narimiya The school physician, who loves cute high school girls. Apparently, he is a master of the martial arts as he was able to make Haine faint when she came to visit Shizumasa. He is a butler of the Tōgū family and is especially interested in Ushio, which in later chapters he says is because she looks exactly like Shouka. Senri had once eloped with Shouka, Takanari and Shizumasa's mother, but when Shouka died, he came back to the Togu family pledging his loyalty, and to repent for the elopement. When Ushio falls in love with him, she demands that Senri remove his glasses, which he strongly refuses. In the final chapter, he finally takes off his glasses in front of Ushio, and proclaiming his love for her. It is also revealed, that as part of a dying wish from Shouka, she told Senri that if he ever falls in love with another, he is to come back to the place where she died, and take them off in front of her.